GAME OF GENESIS
by hwolf
Summary: Bran et sansa remonte le temps grace au pouvoir de bran stark et des dieux anciens qui les renvoie dans le temps, dans leurs corps plus jeunes. armés de la connaissance de l'avenir, ils cherchent à changer le futur pour le mieux.


FIC DEFI : Fiction M : TITRE : LE TRONE DE FER ( VENGEANCE ) [Bran S., Daenerys T.] Eddard S., Jon S. Romance / Aventure : Branaerys

Bran et sansa remonte le temps est revienne juste avant d'avoir tuer le deserteur de la garde de nuit et récupérer les bébé-loups, grace au pouvoir de bran stark et des dieux anciens qui les renvoie dans le temps, dans leurs corps plus jeunes. armés de la connaissance de l'avenir, ils cherchent à changer le futur pour le mieux.

ps: bran et tomber amoureux de daenerys la premiere fois qui la vue dans la premiere chronologie. couple : Bran (10 ans) x daenerys (15 ans) ! genre anakin/padmé

( Winterfell )

Bran et sansa se reveille dans leurs corps plus jeunes armés de la connaissance de l'avenir, et vont le dire a la famille

Ned sera furieux d'avoir été aussi stupide aprés avoir appris la trahison des bolton, des frey et autre, il promet la vengeance a sa famille et de suivre le plan de bran.

bran dit a son père que il connait la verité sur jon et doit le dire a toute la famille. ps: sansa detruit le septuaire de winterfell

Ned stark révèle la verité a jon et toute sa famille,

aprés avoir appris la vérite jon leur dit que il ne veut pas devenir roi, mais deviendra prince/seigneur et main de la reine.

ned envoie jon avec benjen derriere le mur pour faire la paix avec mance rayder est le peuple-libre et les faire passer le mur

ils vont récupérer les bébé-loups et bran va partir pour pentos, pendant la visite du roi robert a winterfell et ned refuse de devenir la main du roi

...

( pentos )

Daenerys refuse de se marier avec le khal Drogo qui arrive à Pentos, le maître illyrio mopatis a arrangé son mariage avec princesse Daenerys Targaryen, en échange de la promesse que Drogo a fait a Viserys, de l'aider a conquérir les Sept Couronnes et revendiquer le trône de fer avec son armée de quarante mille guerriers.

Bran arrive au port de pentos et envoie 1 homme recupéré les oeuf de dragon d'illyrio mopatis et 1 message en secret a daenerys pour la sauver de son frere avant le marriage avec khal drogo

Daenerys va dans sa chambre aprés avoir rencontré khal drogo et s'assoit sur son lit est elle verse une larme quand un corbeaux arrive avec 1 message a sa patte ...

daenerys arrive au port en secret et voit le navire avec 1 corbeau sur les voile elle monte a bord, discute avec bran et part pour winterfell.

Viserys targaryen sera en colère contre daenerys pour avoir fuit et khal drogo va envoyer jorah Mormont a sa recherche

...

( essos )

La famille Stark a entraîner secrètement Daenerys à Winterfell pendant un an pour gouverner et combattre, avant de l'envoyer a essos avec bran et ses pouvoir pour l'aider a interdire l'esclavage et conquerir les neuf cités libres: Qarth, New-Ghis, Astapor/Yunkaï/Meereen: volantis, Lys/Myr/tyrosh elle en fait ses Possessions, avec Vaes Dothrak en tuant les khals avec ses dragon.

Puissance militaire de Daenerys : 8000 immaculé, 100 000 Dothraki, 3 dragon, 2000 garde-soldat pour chaque cité : alliance secrete Stark/Targaryen

ps: bran sera fiancée a daenerys pour éviter d'éventuelle prétendant qui sont attiré par le pouvoir.

( Nord )

Eddard stark va emprunter (3 millions de dragon d'or) a la banque de fer et les rembourser avec les trèsor des pirates et autre ... !

ned va fortifier winterfell, réparer moat cailin, construire une flotte de 200 navire de guerre, 20 navire commercial construit par la famille manderly et créer une armée permanente de 15 000 soldat avec armure, arme et bouclier, construire 1 ponts a travers la fourche verte, des village de pécheur sur les cote, des ferme d'élevage producteur de lait et de viande pour étre prés a la guerre et a l'hiver, tout sa grace au (3 million de dragon d'or).

Syrio Forel devient le Maître d'armes des fille à winterfell engagé par eddard Stark

Puissance militaire des Stark : 200 navire de guerre, 8 000 soldats, 5 000 cavalerie + 2 000 archer

la flotte stark affirme sa suprématie en mer et consacre son temps à lutter efficacement contre les pirates et les esclavagiste qui infectaient la mer

couple : jon/ygrid : Arya/Gendry : Bran/daenerys : Robb/Talisa M : Sansa/Jojen R : Rickon/lyanna Mormont : Cérémonies de Mariage du nord

...

Olenna Tyrell prévenu par eddard stark que les mine d'or des lannister sont vide et que ils prévoit de les attaquer pour payer leur dette

Ned informée des actions de Baelish par les visions du passé de Bran, le confond devant les seigneurs du Nord et du Val et l'exécute

Ned ordonne à ses bannermens de fortifier tous les chateau et villages du north et de conscrire tous les hommes et les garçons valides âgés de 10 à 60 ans pour l'entraînement au combat, il ordonne également que toutes les femmes et les filles de la population du nord soient également formées et équipées pour lutter contre les marcheurs blancs.

...

Bran va se servir de ses pouvoir pour trouver l'épée ancestrale des lannister et vendre l'épée a tywin lannister.

Les Fer-nés attaque la côtes Ouest du north mais ils sont attendue, et sont tous tué a l'exception de yara greyjoy qui et fait prisonniere

Dans la crypte de winterfell au dernier niveaux il y'a : une épée ( Lightbringer ) et 2 oeuf de dragon

le rois robert meurt a port-réal et il va y'avoir une nouvelle guerre entre les royaume ! Lannister / Baratheon Stark / Greyjoy / Frey /...

...

la famille stark vont tué les traitre que sont : les bolton, les frey, les lannister, les greyjoy, alliser thorne, Janos slynt, Ilyn payne, ect...

...

... QUELQU'UN POUR RELEVER LE DEFI ?


End file.
